An alternate universe
by J.S-chan
Summary: Deidara and Sasori are dating, but Deidara doesn't know how serious Sasori is about their relationship. One day a portal appears in the Akatsuki hideout, and Deidara falls into it, being sent to an alternate universe. There he meets the Akatsuki members, but they are acting a little strange. What happens if he falls in love with the other Sasori? Will he stay there, or return home?
1. Chapter 1

Deidara lies on his back with his legs around Sasoris waist, while the redhead thrusts in to him, hitting the right spot every time. Even though it feels fantastic, like he would get an orgasm any time now, Deidara isn't enjoying it. Its' not that they are doing it for the third time tonight and the blonde is getting bored of it, it's just… It's like Sasori isn't even there.

They only have sex more than once in a row when Sasori has been having a bad day, and Deidara feels like he's just a toy with the purpose of relaxing his Danna. And when they have sex, Sasori sometimes doesn't even look at him. The blonde have wonder for long if they are going out, if they are a couple, or if Sasori is just playing with him. But he's too scared to ask. He doesn't know why. Maybe he's just afraid of the answer?

Reaching his limits for the third time tonight, Deidara comes, yelling Sasoris name in the process. Only a few seconds later, Sasori comes as well, whispering something the blonde can't hear. When the redhead have pulled out himself from his partner he leans forward, kisses Deidara on the forehead, and then lies down beside him and falls asleep. Just like he always does. Sure, Deidara likes that little kiss, but he can't help wishing for more. More affection, and love.

He rolls onto his side, having his back against Sasori. He grabs his sleeping Danna's arm and puts it over his own body, pretending that Sasori is the one hugging him with his own will.

* * *

Deidara slowly wakes up, stretching his arms and legs. It's a lovely feeling, according to the blonde. He turns around in the bed, hoping Sasori will lie there beside him. But to his disappointment, he's alone. It's not unusual that Sasori leaves before the blonde wakes up, though he wished the redhead could stay, wait for him to wake, say good morning and kiss him. Maybe they could cuddle a little.

Deidara shakes his head, trying to convince himself that there's no hope for something silly like that.

He gets out of the bed and goes towards the bathroom to take a shower. Every step he takes makes his ass hurt, but he ignores it. All he wants right now is to get clean. He's kind of disgusted by himself. Smelling sweat and sex, feeling dirty everywhere.

After the shower he goes to the closet to put on some new, clean clothes. Black sweatpants and a white T-shirt is all he need. He knows that there's no mission for him today, so why not dress more comfortable. He quickly brushes through his hair, puts it in his usual pony tail, and then he leaves the bedroom, going towards the kitchen to get something to eat. He hopes that he will be alone there. He doesn't feel like meeting someone right now, he's afraid someone will notice that he limps from the night's event. Not that Deidara and Sasoris relationship is a secret, everyone knows about it.., he just want to avoid questions about their sex life. "Is it good?" "How many times have you guys done it?" "So, you are the uke!?" …Deidara could live happy without having to answer those personal questions.

When he steps into the kitchen he can see, again to his disappointment, that all the Akatsuki members are there, standing in a circle, and talking about something. He doesn't really care about what, and decides to leave. Breakfast isn't something he really loves anyway. But just when he's about to leave, Sasori calls for him.

"Finally, you're awake, brat. Come here."

He reaches out his hand, waiting for Deidara to grab it.

The blonde grabs his hand and Sasori pulls him against his body, making his partner blush as he lays his arm around his shoulders. Even if it sometimes feels like their relationship is kind of weak, and confusing, it doesn't mean it don't have sweet moments like this.

Deidara thinks it's a little embarrassing to act like this around the other members, but Sasori doesn't seem to care. And for the first time, neither does the other. The blonde don't even know if they are aware that he's there.

"What's going on Danna, un?" Deidara asks, looking up at him.

"I don't know, but there's something very strange on the floor" Sasori answers, pointing to the middle of the human circle.

Deidara can't see anything because the person in front of him, which is Kisame, is too big, so he leaves Sasoris embrace, and places himself in front of the fish man. There on the floor he sees something he never seen before. Its round, shifting in white and blue, looking like a swirl. It looks so deep, but at the same time very flat. Like a paper.

"What's that?" Deidara asks, as he starts to lean over it to see if there's something on the bottom.

If there now exist one.

"Be careful to not fall on it" Pain warns, making the blonde lean back a little "We don't know what happens if we touch it."

"Well then, isn't a good idea to find out?" Hidan asks and smirks evilly towards Deidara.

"Go ahead, touch it" Kakuzu says and pushes Hidan so he falls towards the strange circle on the floor.

But the Jashanist regains his balance, and turns around quickly to Kakuzu, hitting him in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?! I could have died, you bastard!" he yells as he tries to hit Kakuzu again, but misses.

"I must say, I'm very curious what would happen if we touched it" Kisame says, ignoring the swearing and violent Hidan.

"But who's supposed to touch it then? **I don't think anyone of us would ****volunteer to do that****" **both sides of Zetsu says.

"Oh, oh, Tobi have an idea!" Tobi yells exited as he jumps up and down.

"What?" Pain asks, not expecting much from the goofy member.

"The one who pulls the shortest stick will have to touch it!" he explains, as he holds out his hand with ten sticks, where only one is shorter than the rest.

No one seems to have a better idea, or questions about where he got those sticks from, so they just do as Tobi says. The Akatsuki members grab their own stick one after one, and when everyone have their own stick, it's time to see who the victim is.

"Okay, everyone who got a long stick raises a hand" Tobi orders.

Everyone raises their hands, except for one certain blonde member. Deidara stares at the stick in his hand, suddenly feeling very nervous and terrified. He never would have thought a five centimeter long stick would decide his future.

"Danna…" he says trembling as he turns around to Sasori, seeking help and comfort.

"Sorry brat, you picked the smallest one. There's nothing I can do about it."

Not even his Danna, his partner, his lover, were going to help him out of this?! Life really sucks sometimes.

Deidara stares at the white, blue thing on the floor, wondering what will happen when he touches it. Will he catch on fire, get a cureless disease or maybe turn into stone? It maybe kills him within a second!

As he stands there, trying to prepare himself for the worst, Hidan starts to get bored. He understands why Sasori hates waiting. Feeling it takes way to long time, he decides to help Deidara get it over with as fast as possible. He grabs the blondes shoulder making him jump in surprise.

"Hidan, what are you-"

"And of you go!"

He pushes Deidara so hard there's no way he could regain his balance and the blonde falls over the weird circle. Exactly the second Deidara touches it, a bright light fills the room, forcing everyone to close their eyes, if they now wouldn't like to get blind. The light only lasts for a few seconds, and then it just disappears.

The Akatsuki members slowly open their eyes again, and they get pretty shocked when discover that the circle is gone. And so is Deidara.

"Where is he?" Sasori asks nervously, as he looks around in the room "What happened? Where did he go?"

Everyone starts looks around, wondering what happened with the blonde. Is he still in the base, is he even alive? Sasori goes to where that weird thing, and Deidara, had been for only a few seconds ago. He gets on his knees, searching with his hands on the floor.

"Deidara?!"

* * *

**I don't know if I'm going to continue with this, wrote it because it was fun, and I was hoping it could help me getting into writing again. I have other stories I'm not done with (stuck) X( ****But if you liked it and want to read more, I guess I could try to continue :)**

**Thanks for reading^3^**

**Sorry for all the typos!**

**My English isn't that good ^^"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed perspective, so now it's from Deidaras POV. It was easier to write like that, so I hope it's okay^^**

* * *

"_Is it… really him?"_

"_**I know, it's unbelievable! It's… fantastic!"**_

"_But who found him? And where?"_

"_**A woman was walking with her dog in the park in centrum. She found him there, unconscious on the ground."**_

"_What was he doing there?"_

"_**No one knows. But we do know that if that woman hadn't found him that moment, it would maybe have been to late…"**_

"_Have you called his parents?"_

"…"

"_What?"_

"_**Don't you know?"**_

"_Know what?"_

"_**They are… dead. They died 10 years ago… "**_

"_He's an orphan!? But… where have he been living all these years?_

"_**A friend took care of him. I called him a couple of minutes ago, so he should be here any second now."**_

…

"_I wonder what made him considering such a terrible thing… Why would he do it?"_

"_**We'll have to wait for him to wake up to get the answers."**_

…

"_**I need to go now, but I'll be back. Contact me as soon as he shows any signs of movement, okay?!"**_

"_I also need to go, but we'll keep in touch."_

* * *

Who were those women? Who were they talking about? An orphan that did something terrible..? Why do I even care?! It's not like it has something to do with me. What's important right now is to figure out where the hell I am! For some reason my eyes won't open up, so I can't see! And why does my head hurt? What happened? I remember I was in the kitchen with the others, and Hidan was a jerk, like usual. He pushed me… and I landed on that thing on the floor… and then what? I can't remember anything after that!

Suddenly, the sound of rapid footsteps enters the room, and stops not so far away from me.

"_Oh god..!"_

It's a man this time.

"_Hello? Can you hear me?"_

Is he talking to me? He sounds pretty nervous.

"_Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."_

The man grabs my hand carefully. It's warm and soft. I have no idea who he is, but it doesn't feel wrong when he holds my hand. It feels comforting, and safe. I really hope he's not a random pervert!

"…_Deidara?"_

…

…No way… Is it really… him? He's here?! He's… worried for me?!

I want to squeeze his hand so badly, I wanna press it so hard I can, and show him that I can hear him. But why can't I move? Am I paralyzed?

And why does his hand feel so warm and soft? They're usually colder and harder… What have he done with them? Or is it something wrong with my hand?

"_I guess you're not able to answer me…"_

The touch of his hand slowly goes away. I can't let it happen! It most hold me, make me feel safe! I want to enjoy this precious moment of knowing that he cares.

But instead of grabbing his hand before it leaves me, I open my lips, and speak.

"S-saso…ri…"

He grabs my hand again, almost crushing it against himself as he strokes my head with the one hand that's not trying to make the one he holds unavailable to get any blood.

"I'll go and get the nurse. Please, stay with us" he whispers fast and happily, kissing my hand before he leaves, shouting after a nurse.

I watch him running down the hall, which makes me feel warm inside, and the happiness I feel makes me smile.

Wait a second… I can see! I can move my whole face now! And my fingers are moving as well! The coma is finally leaving my body!

Sasori returns shortly, panting by the door, obviously because he ran.

"Deidara, I found a nurse, and she's… You can see now?"

At first I get filled with joy by seeing Sasori standing there, but the joy gets quickly replaced with confusion. What is he wearing? A green shirt and black pants?! That's not the Akatsuki cloak, or his usual grey pants. Why does his body, the skin look so soft? Why is he so damn tall? And why does he look so much older?! How long was I in that stupid coma?! But that shouldn't matter, he's a doll, he isn't supposed to age.

And why did he call me by name? He never does that… It's always brat, never Deidara…

"You… said my name" I point out, blushing when I think of it over and over again "and not only now, but before, when you were trying to contact me…"

Sasori stares confused at me, his face asking more questions than his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks, as he suddenly starts to laugh "I can't remember ever calling you something else."

"But Danna-"

I stop talking when I see the now embarrassed look on his face. Where have he gotten all of these expressions from? Normally he wouldn't even smile, but now he can laugh and blush?!

"Wh-why did you say that… What did you mean by it?" he asks troubled.

"But Sasori, your my Danna, your my… my lover" I for some reason try to explain.

I shouldn't have to, he knows it himself. I know he's sometime cold, but not even he can be so evil to pretend we don't have a relationship.

"Deidara, what are you talking about? We're nothing more than friends."

* * *

**The third week of school ended in the weirdest way ever (for me at least). I don't know if something like this happens in other countries, but in Sweden, when you start gymnasiet (I think it's the same as high school, you go there after ninth grade), the last year students are allowed to "embarrass" (or something like that) the new kids. My class had to pretend to be dogs, out in public, in the centrum of the city, not far away from our school. ****The  
third years wrote nolla on our forheads ("nolla"= "zero", or "loser"). ** We had some kind of thin ropes around our stomach that was attached to a leash, as we had to sing along to "Who let the dogs out", bark when we were ordered to, sit on the ground, crawl, dance, and sing our own version of "Never gonna give you up". But the worst part was when we had to lie on the ground in a line, and then roll over each other… And a guy gave me dog candy while I was lying there, waiting for my turn to crush my new classmates. 

**But to be honest, it wasn't embarrassing at all! Even though people stared at us, and I recognized a few, I didn't care! I can't wait till me and my class can do something like that to the first year students! XP**

**So, now I have shared some unnecessary information about my Friday afternoon :D**

**Thanks for reading:3 I'm sorry if my English is bad!**

**In the next chapter (or ch. 4) I will try to introduce the Akatsuki, but I have no idea how they will act T.T I only know Hidans personality -_- And I'm still confused over Sasoris, in my mind he's cute and perfect, but when I write, he gets boring ;_; I'll try to work on it in the next chapter… ****(If you have any suggestions about the personalities, please tell me^^)**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
